coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bertie Osbourne
| played by = Ellis Blain Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith }} Bertie Osbourne is the son of Daniel Osbourne and the late Sinead Tinker. He was named after Albert Tatlock, the uncle of Ken Barlow's first wife Val - who Ken himself, and his family, came to call "uncle" by habit over many years and who was the inspiration for Daniel's own middle name. Born prematurely so that his mother could continue cancer treatment, Bertie spent the first few weeks of his life growing stronger in hospital before eventually being allowed home in March. Later in the year, his mother's cancer returned more aggressively and she passed away in October - leaving Daniel to raise Bertie as a single parent. He currently lives in the flat above the Corner Shop with his father. Biography 2019-present: Premature birth and early life : Bertie is born prematurely at Weatherfield General and kept in an incubator away from his mother.]] Born on 14th January 2019 to Daniel Osbourne and Sinead Tinker at Weatherfield General, Bertie was induced early at only six months in order to allow his mother - who had being diagnosed with cervical cancer after his conception - to be treated with radiotherapy as soon as possible. Due to having been born prematurely, Bertie was kept in an incubator and away from his mother for the first few weeks of his life - although Daniel was still able to visit his son and would continuously video chat with his wife to allow her the chance to see him. Before long Daniel's father Ken Barlow turned up at the hospital, despite not having been invited by his son due to their strained relationship. Daniel eventually relented and allowed his father to visit Bertie, after being persuaded by Sinead, and the pair were able to have a heartfelt moment where Daniel opened up about his fears for Sinead and his son's ill health. Following this Daniel suggested that they name Bertie after Albert Tatlock - a man Ken had known as a fatherly figure in his youth - as a way for Daniel to show his father that he still cared for him. In March, Bertie was well enough to be released from the hospital - with Daniel and Sinead holding a party at their flat to celebrate his homecoming. The pair later planned to have Bertie christened - as Sinead's family were pressuring them into having a religious ceremony - and asked Beth Sutherland, Tracy McDonald and Chesney Brown to be godparents. The Christening took place in April where the Barlow and Tinker families engaged in a culture clash - resulting in Kirk Sutherland singing a tune to break the tension and bring everyone together. : Bertie is read a bedtime story by his father as his mother peacefully slips away in the bed next to them.]] In September, Daniel and Sinead remarried - so that their union was legally binding - but their happiness was cut short when Sinead discovered that the cancer had returned more aggressively and that she only had months left to live. An early first birthday party was held for Bertie so that Sinead could be around for the major milestone, however the event was ruined when Sinead received news that her cancer hadn't responded to chemotherapy and she only had weeks left to live. In October, Daniel kissed Bethany Platt causing a huge fallout between the families - although Sinead forgave him, as she wanted to insure that he didn't self destruct in her absence, before peacefully passing away. In the aftermath of Sinead's death her mother and grandmother condemned Daniel for his betrayal. Beth initially decided to forgive him until she overheard him defending Bethany in the Corner Shop. To avoid judgement Daniel fled Weatherfield alongside his son - making it clear that he intended to miss the funeral. Peter Barlow tracked his brother down, when Beth insisted that Bertie shouldn't miss his mother's funeral, and persuaded him to return just in time for the service. The Tinkers were grateful for Bertie's presence, but accused Daniel of attempting to make the funeral all about himself rather than Sinead. Following the service, Daniel's flat was broken into by Kel Hinchley and a laptop containing Sinead's video recordings for Bertie was stolen. Daniel went on a rampage, smashing up a pawn shop, and was nearly charged with criminal damage if it wasn't for the help of Peter. Adam Barlow ensured Daniel understood that his recklessness could have led to Bertie being taken away. The laptop was eventually found by Gemma and Bernie Winter when they searched Kel's home, and Daniel was able to play Bertie one of Sinead's videos for his first birthday. Around this time Bertie was scheduled for his injections and Daniel took him to see Dr Gaddas at the medical centre. However, unable to see his son in pain - Daniel refused to allow Gaddas to continue after she'd only performed one of his injections, insisting that he would return another time. Although, Daniel began to subscribe to online conspiracy theories about vaccinations causing autism and never took Bertie back for the rest of his jabs. When Bertie became ill that same month, the child was rushed to Weatherfield General - with Daniel left feeling guilty when his son was diagnosed with measles. Background information *Bertie was born onscreen in January 2019 but was not played by an actor until the following March due to his premature birth. Since then, he has been played by Ellis Blain and twins Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith. Appendices List of addresses See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2019 births Category:Osbourne family Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:2019 debuts Category:Current characters